Protoss
'Protoss versus Zerg' What can we abuse about Zerg? -The lack of offensive Anti-Air before Lair && late Lair if Zerg wants a high economy : -> counter by going high eco with early AirToGround (Oracle, Void Ray, (MSC)) -The vulnerability to most Zerg units versus AoE : -> build AoE units and their counter's counter (e.g. Colossus->Viper->Templar) -The short range of low tech Zerg units : -> use Forcefields and higher range (stalker, void ray) Void Ray Style Opening: 1Gate CC FE -Safe, early gas and tech for early Stargate Open up with Oracle (1-3) -Chance for big damage, scout -conserve at least 1 Oracle for detection, as we wont build a Robo early Add on 1-2 Stargates to a total of 2-3 and produce Void Rays all the time -what is Zerg forced to play: Spores: only good defensively (except you let get Creep all over the map which should never happen) Queens: actually good due to tankiness, heal and long range, FEEDBACK Hydra: you can actually fight them decently with pure Void Rays, but better get CHARGELOTS and ultimately STORM FungalGrowth: Can mess you up when your Void Rays are very clumped, but you can counter by FEEDBACK InfestedTerrans: Just back off and let them die. If thats not possible you better have some FEEDBACK a priori or STORM a posteriori ready Corruptors: Really, dont even try... Mutalisks: Dont really matchup well against better upgraded Void Rays, but are mobile. Have some of the following in position: Cannons, Archons, Blinkstalkers, Storms Abduct: FEEDBACK the bitches or snipe them with TEMPESTS So if he does not want to die in the Midgame he has only really these options left: -Loads of Spores to tech up - Now you see the Templars abilities came up in several ways, so there will be a need to add on the tech tree of TwilightCouncil->TemplarArchives at some point. You dont want to do this too early, or else youll have too little air units and are prone to shoves. But you need to have it in time to counter the well engineered opponent response. The Void Rays Unit Specs: Cost: 250 Minerals, 150 Gas, 4 Supply, 60 SecondsSGOccupation Defense: 150 Health, 100 Shields, 0 Armor, 2.25 Speed Offense: 6(+1) non-Armored, 10(+1) Armored, 16(+1) PrismaticArmored, 0.5 AttackSpeed 'Protoss versus Terran' Here the idea is to abuse the fact that for Terrans the permanent and mobile detection Raven is hard to get, respectively messes up the Terrans economy too much. So the Terran relies on scans and turrets defensively, and only scans offensively. And scans arent endless with only 2-3 OCs. So we open up with fast DTs to ensure map control long enough to get a Third and Templar with Storm. We need at least 6 Gasses (3 Bases) to play effective in PvT. Dark Templar's Legacy -spread us out so that only 1 of us can ever get scanned at the same time. -let us hit several eco lines in the same time, for maximum damage and mental pressure on the opponent. -we make great scouts, especially on third locations, watchtowers -we dont become useless in the lategame, we become archons. The best way i see to counter DTs is to put units in a medivac so the units cant be chipped away at the march across the map. But this means youre safe until the enemy has at least 2 Medivacs, as 1 just wont do any dmg with PhotonOvercharge, 1 DT and a few Zealots. //Get the average and minimum time when Terran has the second Medivac out. 'Protoss versus Protoss' This being a mirror matchup means that obviously everything you do can be countered by doing the same but better. So the best approaches i can see here would be to either counter the metagame (if theres a strong scheme in the meta that can actually be abused), or to use a solid build and focus on commonly neglected but impactful factors such as decision making, positioning, or timing. Category:Protoss